1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device for supporting a coil spring which is suitable for automatically mounting the coil spring.
2. Related Art
For instance, in mounting a tension coil spring on an apparatus, as shown in FIG. 3 the tension coil spring 1 is connected through its hooks 2 at both ends to protrusions which are provided at a spring mounting region of the apparatus.
The above-described conventional tension coil spring is disadvantageous in the following points. In order to automatically mount a number of the above-described tension coil springs on apparatuses, they are put in an automatic part supplying device. In this case, they are liable to be tangled with one another because of the hooks 2, so that it is difficult to regularly supply the tension coil springs 1. On the other hand, in manufacturing the tension coil spring 1, it is considerably difficult to make the right and left hooks 2 of the coil spring 1 bisymmetrical. And, in automatically mounting the tension coil spring, it is difficult to hold with a chuck the tension coil spring which is asymmetrical with a chuck. Thus, it is not practical to automatically mount the tension coil spring 1 with the hooks 2 at both ends. Furthermore, the manufacture of the tension coil spring is relatively large in the number of manufacturing steps, including a primary manufacturing step of winding a wire to form a coil, and a secondary manufacturing step of forming the hooks 2 at both ends of the coil thus formed.